realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Xell
Size/Type: Large Aberration (Extraplanar, Psionic) Hit Dice: 5d8+25 (47 hp) Initiative: 0 Speed: 10 feet (2 squares) Armor Class: 13, touch 9, flat-footed 13 (-1 size, +4 natural) Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+12 Attack: Tentacle Slam +8 melee (1d6+5) Full Attack: 8 Tentacles Slams +8 melee (1d6+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: None Special Qualities: All-Around Vision, Dark-Vision 60 feet, Low-Light Vision, Astral Traveler 1/day Saves: Fort +6, Ref +1, Will +7 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 10, Con 20, Int 2, Wis 16, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +7, Spot +11 Feats: Endurance, Weapon Focus(Tentacle) Enviroment: Domesticated or Astral Plane Organization: Domesticated or Solitary Challenge Rating: 4 Alignment: Always True Neutral Advancement: - This creature resembles a slug crossed with an octopus, although it lacks suckers and only its foot is moist (and of course the eyeballs) the rest of it having a leathery consistancy. Its disk shaped trunk is only 3 feet tall but about 8 feet in diameter. A dish shaped indentation, covered in thick leathery skin forms its upper surface. Eight tentacles, each 4 feet long, alternate with eight eye-stalks around its circumference. The eyes are human-like, rather than the simple eyes of a slug. Astral Pack-Beasts are purpose created for hauling cargo through the astral plane, and can save a psion a few power points as well. Their eight tentacles are empowered to allow them to act as a "Splitter" of sorts for Astral Caravan powered journeys. They can and will hold onto the hands of up to 8 different travelers (and can even link with eachother for truly impressive results), allowing each of them to keep a hand free to wield a weapon or whatever. Unless given the command word to release, they will attempt to regain a hold on any creature that removes itself from its grasp or that is removed from its grasp. Astral Pack-Beasts are trained to be proficient with all types of armor, but not with shields. Astral Pack-Beasts eat and drink through a mouth in the center of their foot, having both a circular mouth ringed with teeth for grazing (but without the molar function of mamillian herbavores) and a star-fish-like stomach that can be expelled to adhere to food (or even start the digestive process on anything too large to easily stick initially) and then withdraw through the mouth. The teeth retract upwards and outwards when the stomach is expelled to take in food. They sleep 8 hours a day, and breathe through their skin. Reproduction is hermanphroditic, but requires specialize magics and psionic effects in a specific combination to trigger the mating cycle and fertility. This was an intentional effort by the creators to protect their "copyright" and ensure a return on their investment in creating them. All-Around Vision (Ex) - An Astral Pack-Beast’s symmetrically placed eyes allow it to look in any direction, providing a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Search checks. An Astral Pack-Beast can’t be flanked. Astral Traveler (Ps)- 1/day Manifester level equal to hit-dice. Personal only A light load for an Astral Pack-Beast is up to 399 lbs. Medium loading is 400 to 799 lbs, and heavy is 800 to 1200 lbs. Market Price is generally around 1000 gp for a trained Astral Pack-Beast. Category:Abberations Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Plane